


The Devil's Bleach

by ThatOneSporkGuy



Category: Bleach, Devil May Cry
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneSporkGuy/pseuds/ThatOneSporkGuy
Summary: After Aizen's betrayal, Ichigo's life seems to return back to normal-or at least as normal as a teenage Soul Reaper can be. But when Ichigo is attacked by demons, he receives the mysterious Devil Arm known as Yamato, the sword that can rend the gates of Hell wide open. After Yamato warns Ichigo that dark forces are amassing and that he needs to seek out Samuel Iscariot and Dante Sparda, the aforementioned demon hunters and their friends come to Karakura Town, investigating rumors of mysterious and invisible monsters, the Hollows. Once they all team up, Samuel and Co., Dante and Co., and Ichigo and Co. realize that Aizen has allied himself with Satan, Mundus, and the mysterious, godlike being known as Azarioth to rule over the universe, and they race against the clock to stop him. (Set during the timeline of my novel, which is to say the future with monsters and magic.)





	1. Chapter 1

The Devil's Bleach  
Chapter One

Ichigo grunted with exertion as Zangetsu sliced cleanly through the mask of a Hollow, killing it in one fell stroke. Nearby, Orihime, Chad, and Yatsuda were fighting Hollows of their own, while Rukia looked on. "Good job on the killing, Ichigo," she commented, "but try to keep your wrist balanced, and remember that your stance is just as important as your attack."

"Yeah, sure," he panted as he parried yet another Hollow's attack. "Chad, lend me a hand here, would ya?"

The Hollow's head suddenly exploded in a shower of blood, and Ichigo grinned at Chad. "Thanks, man."

"No problem."

They resumed fighting the horde of Hollows, hacking and slashing and shooting until only one remained. Ichigo rushed over to it with a battle-cry, but before he could reach the Hollow, Ishida's Quincy arrow cleaved it in two. "Aw, come on, Ishida!" he said. "That was my kill!"

"You should have been quicker," he replied, pushing his glasses up and surveying the carnage. "Well, that's that. I suppose we should be getting home now." 

Ichigo stretched and yawned hugely. "Yeah, I'm feeling pretty beat myself. And besides, who knows what trouble Kon's gotten into while I was-"

"KYAAAAAAH!!!"

The group's heads whipped to the source of the scream, a nearby alleyway in front of which a car was parked. "What was that?" Rukia wondered aloud, rushing to the alley with Ichigo and company in tow.

A second later, she had her answer.

A woman was cowering at the end of the alley, stark and abject terror etched all across her face as she trembled in fear. Nearby was the mangled body of another woman, half of her face ripped off and most of her limbs torn off. And standing in front of her were six huge... somethings. Neither Rukia nor anyone else in the group of Soul Reapers could identify what they were, though they strongly resembled the illustrations of werewolves that they had seen. They were huge, almost seven feet tall, and had filthy, matted brown fur. They snarled in what Ichigo guessed was laughter as they advanced upon the woman, strings of saliva oozing from their gaping jaws. Their eyes glinted an unholy red color, darker than the pool of blood gathered around the other woman's corpse, and their curved fangs glinted white in the darkness, their claws darker shadows against the shadows of the alleyway. "Wh-wh-what are you...?!" the surviving woman asked, scooting back into the brick wall. The biggest of the monsters laughed, a snarling but human sounding noise, and his companions joined in.

"Heh. We, my sweet, are demons looking to have a good time on the town! And look-the souls of two sinners for dinner!" He licked his lips with a tongue as black as night. "Now, how shall we do this...? I think... yes... I think we should carve you up and eat you bit by bit!"

The woman screamed again as the monsters crouched, preparing to lunge and rend her apart...

"Hey!"

The monsters' heads whipped around to Ichigo, who was standing at the mouth of the alleyway. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" he asked, pointing Zangetsu at the lead monster. "What the hell are you things, anyway?"

The leader of the monsters snarled in anger. "Since I'm in a good mood, mortal, I'll give you a warning: Leave, or you're next!"

Ichigo smiled grimly at that. "Sorry, I'll pass."

The leader's eyes hardened. "So be it." He turned to the other monsters, then howled, "Kill them! Kill them all!" The monsters lunged at Ichigo and his friends, and the battle began.

Ichigo decapitated a monster that lunged at him, then kicked him into one of his buddies and sent him sprawling, stabbing him through the heart and instantly killing him. As another monster lunged at Ichigo, he whirled around, ready to slice it in half...

"Ichigo, behind you!"

Ichigo turned just in time to see a monster barrel into him, pinning him to a wall with its hairy arm. Zangetsu clattered across the alleyway, and the leader of the monsters stooped to pick it up. His red eyes gleamed with a murderous light as he advanced on Ichigo, Zangetsu raised high.

"Die, you little whelp!"

"NO!" Orihime screamed as Zangetsu descended towards Ichigo's neck, powerless to help, powerless to do anything...

Suddenly, a strange blue light surrounded Ichigo, and a strong wind kicked up, howling past his ears and setting his and his friends' robes a-fluttering. The monsters snarled nervously and backed away from Ichigo, grouping behind their leader. "What is this?" the leader growled. Ichigo grinned, then held out his hand...

The light reached a blinding intensity, and those looking on that could actually see were forced to cover their eyes. When the light died, it revealed that Ichigo now held a katana sword in his hand, its silver blade gleaming with an unusual light and its scabbard clutched in his left hand. The monsters snarled in fear and backed away precipitously.

"Damn, he has the Devil Arm Yamato!" the lead monster howled. Ichigo smirked, striding over to the monsters.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Scared because I got a new sword?"

The leader of the monsters growled deeply in his throat. "Boy, you have no idea just what power you are grasping right now, or you would not be so cocky."

"You're right, I don't," he said. "All I know is that I've got a new toy." He smirked as he pointed Yamato's silver blade at the werewolves. "And I'm eager to test it out."

Howling, the monsters clawed at Ichigo. He smiled and swung Yamato...

And they were all cleanly sliced in half.

As they fell dead to the ground, the leader of the monsters whimpered in fear. "No... impossible... only a descendant of Sparda can wield that much power! Just who are you, boy?!"

Ichigo grinned as he advanced on the leader of the monsters, Yamato held high. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki," he stated as he swung at the monster's neck. "Soul Reaper extraordinaire."

"No! Wait!"

SHANG!

The monster's pleas were cut off with his head, which rolled to a stop near Rukia's feet. She grimaced as she beheld the gruesome trophy. "That is absolutely nasty," she said, prodding it with her foot. "I suppose I'll have to take it, though..."

"Why?"

"We need to show this to the Captain-Commander. Maybe he can tell us something about it..."

"Good idea," Chad said. "Maybe we can learn what these things are and where they came from." He watched as the woman ran off, screaming of monsters attacking her. "Let's go home for now. I'm beat."

"I am too," Ichigo said with a yawn, retrieving Zangetsu and sheathing Yamato. "Well, later, guys. Come on, Rukia."

As they split up, each headed to their individual abodes, they contemplated what had happened, thinking of little else until they went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Dante sat in his office in Devil May Cry, reading a motorcycle magazine while Patty cleaned up some demon blood from the floor. "Really, Dante," she scolded him, "do you always have to leave your messes for me to clean up?"

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Dante asked.

"No, but-"

"Exactly." He leaned back and placed the magazine over his face. "You don't have to do this, you know. It's not like you're my maid or something."

Before Patty could answer, however, the door creaked open, heralding the arrival of someone. "Oh, hi, Morrison!" Patty said. "What is it?"

"Hey, Patty," he chuckled, ruffling her hair. "I just need to talk to Dante."

"So do we," Lady stated as she came in, Trish close behind. Dante looked up and groaned.

"Look, if this is about what I owe you, then beat it-I'm broke."

"Nothing new there," Trish noted drily. Dante gave her a look and flipped her off.

"Lay off, Trish. I'd have money, if Morrison and you guys didn't give me jobs that don't pay worth a damn."

"And if you weren't eating pizza and strawberry sundaes all the time!" Patty interjected.

"Shut up, kid."

"Well, I've got a job for you that'll pay some good money," Morrison said, sliding a folder over to Dante. "You ever hear of something called a Hollow?"

"Depends on what you mean," Dante said, making no move to look through the folder.

"Hollows are reputed to be giant monsters, invisible to almost everyone," Lady said, leaning against the wall. "Apparently, they're the vengeful souls of the dearly departed."

"So they're like demons?"

"Not exactly," Trish said. "They usually only go after one person, but they've been known to turn more powerful over time, and some Hollows are the souls of wicked people that escaped being sent to Hell. It's said that the only thing that can kill a Hollow is a zanpakuto..."

"Which is a weapon that sounds very similar to a Devil Arm," Morrison finished. "We need you to look into this."

Dante sighed, leafing through the folder and reading reports of mysterious property damage, people gone missing after huge amounts of destruction, strange semi-visible shapes being reported in a small town just outside of Tokyo called Karura Town. "How much are you paying me?"

"70,000 up front, and 200,000 upon completion."

Dante grunted. "Yeah, but I've got a pizza on the way, so it'll have to wait."

"I called Andy over at the pizza place and told him not to deliver the pizza. You've got work to do, Dante, and you can't just sit around here eating pizza and doing... well, whatever it is you do to kill time."

Dante glared at him as he pulled on his coat. "Bastard. What if I starve?"

"You'll live," Trish said. "You fought Abigail and survived, remember? And Mundus and Argosax, too. So get your ass in gear-we're leaving with you."

As Dante walked out the door, slinging the guitar case that held his weapons onto his back, Morrison said, "Wait."

"Yeah?"

"I've heard rumors that there are other demon hunters investigating the rumors as well, Dante. They're apparently incredibly powerful, and rumor has it that their leader, a man by the name of Samuel Iscariot, has slain every demon in Hell."

"Samuel Iscariot..." Dante mused. "Wait, wasn't he that one guy that ended the Azarioth Crisis?"

"The very one. Be careful-I doubt that even you could survive a fight with him, if he decided to battle you. He's only marginally Human-half of him is Vampire, and the other half-"

"-is demon, since he's one of Satan's half-demon brats," Dante said impatiently. "I know, I know. I'll be fine."

"I hope so," Morrison murmured as he walked out of Devil May Cry. "Stay safe, Dante-this might just be more than you can handle..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The crowds of people roamed down the streets of Tokyo, ambling and talking and laughing and running, a sea of life and people. There were the stoners and the hippies, the metalheads and he hipsters, the jocks and the mainstreamers, the hobos and the businessmen, and though, like snowflakes, no two people were quite alike, no one was extraordinary to any real stretch...

Except for one man, that is.

He had short white hair, the bangs of which fell into his crimson-colored eyes but didn't cover them, and his skin was unusually pale. His lithely muscular body was clothed in a broad-brimmed red hat, a finely tailored black suit with a white shirt and red tie, a pair of black leather gloves, and an ankle-length red top coat. A cigarette smoldered in his mouth and, rather than a backpack, a briefcase, or even just bags of groceries or miscellaneous objects, he carried weapons-upon his back in a glossy black scabbard was a long katana sword with a four-foot-long blade, a wide, black, square-shaped guard that curved inward at the edges, and a one-foot-long black grip with a red katana wrap, and under his coat were a pair of huge handguns-one black, the other silver-with brown wood grips, the name "Jackal" engraved in gold cursive on the black one and "Coyote" on the silver one, also in gold cursive.

A few decades ago, before the Great War had struck Earth with catastrophic force, he would have gotten more than his fair share of odd looks from the crowd, possibly even the attention of law enforcement. Now, however, in the year 2051, when the inhabitants of Earth had reached out to the stars and discovered the other races that dwelt there, hardly anyone gave him a second glance-there were, after all, far stranger characters roaming the galaxy.

He strode down the street teeming with people of all races and varieties, stopping from time to time to admire things he saw-a flower blooming from the cracked sidewalk in front of an alleyway, a multicolored bird perched on a man's shoulder like a pirate's parrot, a particularly beautiful piece of glass art in a glassblower's shop-as he made his way to his destination. He stopped in front of a biker bar, then pulled out a piece of paper, examined it, and grinned; he was, as usual, spot-on. The man walked inside, noting the "Smoking Allowed" sign, then searched the barroom, searched for...

There.

They were sitting at a table near the center of the room, laughing and cracking dirty jokes. They were all dressed like bikers, clad in black leather and denim, and were being loud and incredibly obnoxious. The man smiled; now all that there was to do was wait for an opening. He walked over to the bar, then sat and said, over the noise, "Pint of beer. I don't care what kind, just so long as it's good." The bartender nodded, then grabbed a mug, filled it to the brim with foaming amber ale, and slid it over to the man. "That'll be twenty rubios, sir."

As the man slid over the intergalactically recognized red paper currency, the bartender asked, "So, what brings you out to these parts today?"

The man shrugged as he downed the beer. "Not much. Just after someone-or rather, several someones."

Before he could elaborate further, several of the bikers, along with their girlfriends, swaggered over to the man. "Hey, hey," the leader said, "what do we have here?" He leaned in towards the man, leering. "Pretty nice suit you've got there, brother. You headed for a wedding or something?" His friends and their girlfriends snickered.

The man shrugged, taking a pull of his cigarette. "Nah. That's just the way I dress. Mind if I interest you gentlemen with a round of drinks?"

"Hey, hey, that's more like it!" the leader of the bikers said. "Hear that, fellas? This guy's gonna buy us some drinks!"

They cheered raucously, rushing over to the bar and occupying the empty seats. Soon, they were all laughing and talking, banging on the bar for more to drink. The man, however, remained silent-he just went on drinking his beer and smoking, only speaking once to request a refill.

"Pretty nice of you to buy us some drinks, brother!" the leader of the bikers said, leaning in close to the man. "So, what brings you out here to this shithole?"

The man shrugged again. "I'm a paranormal investigator of sorts, and I've heard rumors that are of interest to me."

"Oh, yeah? What kind of rumors?"

The man grinned, though it was a savage, unpleasant grin. "I've heard that there's a certain group of devils hanging around these parts. They disguise themselves as Humans, then go out, seduce young women, and eat their souls." His grin grew wider, more savage. "Rumor has it that they're a group of bikers who go out to this very bar, treating their dates to drinks and then taking them someplace private to where they eat their souls."

The bikers quieted and gazed at the man. Then their leader burst out laughing, and they did the same. "Hah! Yeah, sounds pretty scary! But there's hundreds of bikers that pass through here each day, man-how are you supposed to pick 'em out of that crowd?"

The man's grin was literally stretching from ear to ear now, an inhuman and monstrous thing. "Oh, I already have. I'm not a dumbass, you know-I could feel the demonic energy coming off of you and your buddies in waves. You're dead men walking, you know-and I'm the one who's gonna end you."

The biker leader stared at the man, as did his friends. Then he chuckled and rose from his seat, and his friends did likewise. He rose his hands into the air in a "You got me" gesture.

"Heh heh. Looks like the cat's outta the bag, huh. However..."

Suddenly, his eyes turned pure red, with vertical black slits for pupils, and his teeth elongated into fangs and his nails grew into talons.

"I'm afraid you won't be leaving here alive!"

He lashed out at the man with his claws, but the man simply leaped from his stool and sailed through the air, gracefully landing on the other side of the barroom. As he watched, the men writhed around, and they changed-clothes ripping, limbs growing, horns sprouting, they morphed into tall, emaciated monsters, with mouthfuls of fangs, long, sharp talons, teal skin, long limbs, sweeping horns, rings of white fur around their collarbones, and pure red eyes with cat irises-demons, straight out of Hell and hungry for blood. They howled, then leaped towards the man, who grinned and pulled out his guns. He dodged the first demon, then opened fire on the demons. Their bodies exploded in showers of gore as the extremely powerful bullets opened up sizable holes in them, killing them instantly and even shearing off limbs. However, one demon lunged forward and, before the man could react, sank his fangs deep into his arm. The man simply grinned, even as the demon bit in a bit deeper and sent the man's blood spraying, even as Jackal clattered across the floor.

"What's wrong?" he asked mockingly. "Bite off more than you can chew?"

As the demon gnawed on his arm, he drew his sword, its silver blade gleaming with an almost hungry light, and brought it down onto the demon's neck. It shrieked as the blade hit home, then fell silent as the man severed the demon's head. It fell from his arm as its jaws slackened with death, and the blood vanished from the man's clothes, as if it had never even been there. He watched as the bite wounds on his arm healed, even the stains and rips in his clothes vanishing, then turned to face the remaining demon, the leader of the group...

And stopped.

"Heh heh heh," the demon chuckled as it held a razor talon under the chin of a young woman who couldn't have been any older than twenty-one. "That's right, Hunter-move, and the pretty little lady dies. Now unless you want her death to be on your conscience, I suggest that you leave now."

The man chuckled as he retrieved his stray gun, returning it to its holster and turning to the demon. "You'd kill her anyway, even if I did surrender, you know. So how about this..."

He brought his sword up and grinned.

"You die, and everyone concerned is happy."

Before the demon could reply, the man crouched down and, faster than the eye could see, dashed forward and sliced the demon in two. As he slid to a stop behind the demon, he flicked the blood from his sword, twirled it around a bit, and sheathed it. Before he fully put it in its scabbard, however, he paused and said, "So, anything you want to say before you die?"

"How..." the demon choked out. "How... is this possible... who... what are you?!"

The man smirked. "I'm Samuel Iscariot, Hunter of Demons and Monsters. As for what I am..."

He half-turned his head to regard the demon, his eyes glinting a bloody color in the shadows under his hat.

"...I am Satan's most powerful child, born between him and a Vampire woman. I am the slayer of Azarioth, and I am God's most deadly servant. I am darkness, and I am light." He grinned. "And I'll give you a gift, too-a free ticket back to whatever Hell you came from."

He clicked his sword in the last few centimeters.

The demon spouted blood like a fountain, and his two halves fell to the hardwood floor, wallowing in a lake of blood among the corpses of his fellows. Samuel smirked, then started as his phone ringed. He pulled it out of his pocket. "Ned Davis, CEO of Mustard Factory Inc. How can I help you, sir?"

"Very funny, Samuel," a familiar voice said on the other end-Tobias, a fellow Hunter and one of his friends. "We've got more information on the Hollows. According to what I've found, they are hunted by people known as Soul Reapers, invisible warriors armed with weapons that can slay the Hollows. I'll give you a more thorough brief when you get back to the ship."

"Right. Later, bro." He hung up, then strode out the door and down the street, his long coat swirling about his ankles as the blood of the demons ran out onto the street from the door.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Right! There's chapter three! What did you think of Samuel! Badass, lame, whatever you felt about him, just tell me so I can work on him! He and several other OCs will be used in this fanfic, so stay tuned for more of Samuel Iscariot and Company!

I'm not just using him in the realm of fanfiction, however-I'm also writing an entire story based on his and his companions in a separate novel. I'll show you a basic plot summary below, and if you have ideas, please email me at ergoproxy63904@gmail.com! Peace out, fam!

 

The Tale of Samuel  
The year is 2051...

And Earth is a changed planet.

In the year 2012, ancient, godlike aliens, known as the Annunaki, descended from their planet Nibiru and demanded we worship them as gods, as the ancients did. Upon our refusal, they launched an all-out war against humanity as a divine punishment of sorts, laying waste to the planet with their weapons. They weren't the only problem-with their technology, they opened portals that allowed monsters and demons to spill from their worlds into ours, creatures regulated to the pages of myth and legend. As the denizens of the Green Planet slowly but surely fell to the might of the Annunaki, all hope seemed lost...

Until we discovered Animus-a mysterious, powerful energy that makes up everything in Creation and resembles magic when harness. Using Animus, a power that the Annunaki lacked, we utterly destroyed them and sent their planet spinning into the depths of space. After the Great War, as the conflict came to be known, technology boomed-we invented new technology, used magic as a newer, infinitely cleaner, and perpetual source of power, and even went beyond our solar system and established intergalactic relations with the myriad other worlds that had already done so, finally joining the ranks of UFOers. To combat the threat of the monsters and even that of the demons, the Hunters were established-a group of men and women whose sworn duty it was to defend the populace against these threats. However, nothing is ever truly picturesque-an ancient, much-speculated organization, the Illuminati, has arisen, wreaking havoc across the galaxy as they search for the catalyst in unbinding their god and opening wide the gates of Hell, an ancient, incredibly powerful being known as Azarioth. The only thing standing in their way is Samuel Iscariot and his friends, a group of Hunters that roam the galaxy in their ship, the Mako, in search of the perfect job. However, Samuel carries a darkness within, one that may be his undoing-he is one of the bastard half-demon children of Lucifer, king of Hell.

Is he the savior of all creation? Or is he merely another obstacle to the Illuminati?

PS: I know that neither Bleach nor Devil May Cry are set in the future, but shhhhhh... listen closely...

You hear that?

That's the sound...

...of I DON'T GIVE TWO SHITS!!!!!!!!!

Besides, it should be an interesting twist on things, having something set in a modern environment in a futuristic one. I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
